


Some Cure for Stress

by lepetittortue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetittortue/pseuds/lepetittortue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was feeling very stressed those days and needed something to calm him down. Meanwhile, a very cute and innocent angel was there, wanting to help him. Slash/Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Cure for Stress

**Author's Note:**

> This happened after me and a friend saw a gif on tumblr. lol

 Oh, that was a very boring day. Dean and Sam went to a hunt and asked Adam to stay in the hotel. Like always. Adam hated that, he wanted to help on something since he was now forced to live in that world full of evil creatures.  
  
 ” _If you wanna help, go shop some groceries._ ” Adam repeated Dean’s words with a very sarcastic and contemptuous voice. “This is not what I wanted, dammit. I didn’t come back to go shop for them.” He tossed some biscuits and beers in the shopping basket. There was a very confused woman by his side, but he didn’t stop murmuring and complaining.  
  
 Adam was a little stressed those days. Since he was out of the Pity and fortunately well with his brothers — after a long and difficult talk —, the boy was slowly adaptating to his new life and everything was annoying to him. And there was also the lack of his sexual life because of his many years in Hell. He needed to do something to calm down or he would explode.

 Adam used Sam’s credit card — or it was supposed to be his — and prayed to God to that be over as soon as possible, because there was a girl looking at him inside out.

 And needless to say, he was forced to “take” someone’s car to go to that grocery. That wasn’t the life he asked for.

 Still complaining, Adam went back to the hotel with two paper bags with groceries and a cellphone number written on his hand. Well, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to call that girl if there wasn’t only one thing in Adam’s mind: a certain angel who was messing with his feelings. Since the soft feelings up to the ones that could make Adam need a cold shower. A really cold shower.

 And that week things were becoming difficult. Samandriel was closer to him as physically as emotionally, and Dean was making everything worse with his suggestive and inappropriate jokes. Adam didn’t want to be alone with that angel. Ever.

 But, well, things never happen like he wants to.

 Like Sam advised, Adam left that car far away from the hotel and finished his course on foot. He was less upset now, but the only thing he wanted to do was to watch some crap tv shows and fall asleep before Dean and Sam come back. Perfect afternoon. But, when he opened the room’s door, something unexpected happened.

 Samandriel was sitting on one of the three beds, looking at nothing. He was using some casual clothes, since Adam bothered him until he changed that flashy Wiener Hut uniform, and his hair were wet, making his shirt a little wet too. When the angel noticed Adam’s presence, he turned his face to him and smiled happily. “Adam! Hi!”

 Adam didn’t know if it was his mind or Samandriel was in fact more attractive that day. He seemed more… innocent? Angelic? His expression was pure and relaxed, like nothing evil in the world have never existed. Adam couldn’t tell, but something made his body instantly hot. He swallowed and closed the door. “What the hell are you doing here? Why is your hair wet?” He asked, trying to sound normal, but he couldn’t take away his gaze from the angel.

 ”Oh.” Samandriel seemed surprised, like he didn’t notice that his hair were still like that. “I was waiting for you. Castiel said you were here, but when I came, you weren’t. And I can’t find you because of the Enochian in your spine. So, uh… I was feeling a little bored and this place is hot, so I took a shower. I…” He stammered a little. “I hope you don’t mind.”

 Adam sighed. The last thing he wanted was to see that angel there, alone with him, wet… and with that damn innocent and adorable expression. “No, I don’t. It’s okay.” He left those paper bags on the table in the corner of the room.

 The boy just walked without knowing where to put his hands and stopped near the bed where Samandriel was. What the hell he was supposed to do now? Sit on the bed? Keep looking at the angel? Jump the window and never look back again? The only thing he was sure he wanted to do was Samandriel. All that stress and sexual tension would be gone, but that didn’t seem right. The angel was too innocent and pure for that kind of thing. But it just increased Adam’s desire.  _What the hell._

“Is there something bothering you, Adam?” Samandriel asked, cutting the silence.

  _Oh yes._  Adam looked away for a moment, but then sat on the bed. The angel just followed him with his curious gaze. “It has been a stressful day. And there are some other things too, but it doesn’t matter. I just want to calm down.” He tried not to look at the angel, who was very close now.

 ”May I help you?” His voiced was so sweet that Adam needed to control himself.

  _Dammit human needs and dammit adorable angel._  Adam didn’t answer. He just sighed again and looked at the ground. It just made Samandriel worried. He placed his right hand on the human’s nape and caressed it a little. He knew something was wrong with Adam, something more intimate, but he didn’t figure what it was. Until that moment.

 That touch was the last thing he could hold. Adam was trying really hard to contain himself, but his instincts were stronger. After a brief moment, he approached the angel and kissed him without any warning.

 They had exchanged a few kisses before, maybe one or two, but they were just slight and shy touches on the lips. That one was different. Adam opened a little his own lips, and even with the surprise, Samandriel did the same and left his mouth be invaded by the other’s tongue. Suddenly the place was hotter to him.

 Adam put his hands on Samandriel’s waist and pulled him closer, and it just made the angel embrace him in a tight hug. They kept the kiss for a time — Samandriel always trying to follow what Adam was doing with his tongue —, until one of them needed to breathe.

 Their foreheads were still very close, touching each other, and Samandriel took the opportunity to whisper something. “I’m not quite sure of what is happening…” And he kissed Adam again. A strange feeling was swallowing him, he couldn’t contain himself. Was that what humans called ‘desire’? The truth is, that wasn’t the first time he wanted to be closer to Adam that way, to feel him and his body. But the angel thought it was nothing and would disappear with time. He was very wrong. And when there was a break again, he continued speaking. “But I want more of this. Can- Can we do more?” His tone was still innocent and even surprised with his own words, though his actions.

  _Dammit, Samandriel. Why do you have to be like this?_  Adam sighed one more time and pulled Samandriel closer again, making him sit on his lap now. His small body could easily be embrace by Adam arms, and that was what he did before kissing him again.

 Adam just wanted that nothing bad happened in that moment. Especially certain humans and an other angel appearing out of nowhere and making him ashamed for the eternity.

 Slowly, he lied down on the bed with Samandriel under his body and kissed him again, more passionate each time. His body was laying between the angel’s legs and it made his waist be placed in a strategic area, and it was more difficult now to control what he wanted to do. His hips were starting to move slowly while his tongue and lips smashed the other ones.

 Samandriel couldn’t hold back a moan when he felt Adam’s weight on his body. It made him accidentaly stop the kiss. “I- I’m sorry.”

 Adam chuckled. “It’s okay.” He took one hand to the angel’s face and touched it gently. Samandriel seemed a little confused with that situation and Adam felt the need to explain himself. He couldn’t do anything without letting the angel know. That would be terrible and just to imagine making Samandriel feeling bad made Adam feel guilty. “This is my problem.” He started. “I’m stressed, I’m upset with my brothers for no reason, and I’m having problem with this sexual frustration. I can’t be near you without feeling this thing, you understand? You make me feel hot and every time I look at your- at this innocent face you have, I can’t control myself. And it’s frustrating.”

 Samandriel was more confused and surprised, and Adam just wanted to know how to hold his tongue sometimes. He used to say everything that was in his mind and that time wasn’t different. “And why the hell did you need to be wet on my bed? Now I want to take you, to make you mine and I don’t even know if it’s correct because damn your innocence.”

 Samandriel looked at their bodies and then to Adam’s eyes again. Now everything was making sense, and it made him feel a little nervous. But in a good way, because now he was too excited with the idea of having Adam there with him, making things humans used to do when they liked each other. And Samandriel really liked Adam. “You could have said it early. Can’t you see that I want it too?”

 Adam frowned.  _What?_  That wasn’t expected, though he was begging into his mind to things work that time with Samandriel. There was his sexual need, but more than that, he emotionally needed the angel. He needed to feel him, to hold him close and say how much the angel was important to him.

 He smiled and left a slight kiss on Samandriel’s forehead, and so started another on his lips. One of his hands carefully entered the angel’s shirt and touched his warm skin, starting from his belly and slowly to his chest. Samandriel sighed and embraced Adam’s waist a little more with his legs while his hands tried to take out the other’s jacket. Adam helped him with this and tossed the jacket out of the bed. All his stress and nuianse, that were mixed with a weird and strong lust for seeing that so innocent and cute angel on his bed, were now turning into anxiety and excitation.

 He helped the angel to take off his shirt, and the vision he had was beautiful. Samandriel was blushing, his heavy breath was making his chest move faster than normally — well, actually, the angel never seemed to be breathing — and his expression as a mixture of lust and confusion. Does an angel have lust? That was weird and entertaining at the same time.

 Adam lowered his body until his lips were touching the pale skin of Samandriel’s chest and started to kiss it. He used his tongue and went down the angel’s body until stop on his belly. Samandriel trembled a little and looked at Adam. The boy just smiled and opened the jeans the other was wearing and took it off a little hushed. Samandriel helped on it and took the opportunity, now that he was sitting on the bed, to pull Adam closer and kiss him again. This time it was wetter, kinda desperate for more touch. Their lips were smashing each other and the enthusiasm made the angel moan again.

 If he was irresistible before just for being innocent and pure, now Adam was sure it was totally impossible to control anything. He wanted more of that and he would get that.

 Adam opened his own jeans now, and it was a little difficult since he had an angel sitting on his lap. He pushed the fabric enough to free his erection — that was really uncomfortable before. Grabbing Samandriel’s waist with his hands one more time, he made the angel move back and forth, slowly swinging on his lap. The friction made Samandriel moan again, now a bit louder, though he was still kissing Adam. And for the surprise of the human, he followed that movement by his own and was now swinging harder than Adam made him do before.

  _Fuck, Samandriel! You learn really fast. And… you’re really good._  Adam thought. All that was happening better than he expected, and he wished it could improve even more.

 Still using his hand, he took Samandriel’s body and made him lie down again. There were three pillows on the bed, and he used it to support the angel’s backs. He opened more his legs to fit better between them. He would start another kiss or do something like that, but a realization hit him. Adam didn’t have any condom, nor lube. He sighed heavily. “Unbelievable.”

 ”What is the problem, Adam?” Samandriel’s voice failed a bit because of his breath.

 ”It’s just…” But, suddenly, an idea came into his mind. An idea that could put him in so much trouble if someone discovered, but he needed to give it a try. “Just wait a minute, please.” He said and pulled away.

 Samandriel didn’t understand what was happening, but said nothing. Adam got out the bed and grabbed a little bag that was laying on the floor. Dean’s bag with his personal stuff.  _This is for making me go shopping for you._  He didn’t even have hope that he would find something like that inside the bag, or if the condom would even fit on him, but he-  _Holy shit._  He found a half empty lube and some condoms.  _This is awkward. Very, very awkward._  A lot of thoughts invaded his mind and they were in majority about Samandriel’s brother, Castiel, but he didn’t want to think about that. That was really awkward.

 Back to the bed, Adam finally took off his jeans, shoes and socks, and stood between Samandriel’s legs again. The angel was flushed and feeling shy for see Adam naked like that, but he needed to get used to it. They were doing something very intimate and he trusted the human. There was no need to feel shy like that. “Wha- What is this?” He asked, looking at the lube Adam was putting on two fingers.

 ”It’s, uh, to help you.” He answered a little embarassed. “May I?”

 Samandriel tilted his head. He was having that angelic moment to stare the inside out of someone and still doesn’t get what is happening. But he could imagine what was it, so he just nodded and sighed heavily.

 Adam smiled slight and approached the angel to kiss him again. Meanwhile, he took one of this wet fingers to the angel’s hole and pressed it slowly there until it was completely inside. Samandriel groaned and panted a little. That thing was really new to him, he didn’t know what to feel. Well, he felt a slight pain because of his tense muscles, but it soon was exchanged for a weird feeling of pleasure. Adam intensified the kiss while his finger moved back and forth inside the other blonde. And after two minutes, another finger was inside him too. Samandriel was very tight, but fortunately he was reacting well to those fingers. Soon he could go to the next step. And Adam couldn’t contain a satisfied smile when he finally found the point G of the angel, who just groaned in surprise and pleasure.

 Everything was so new and intense. Samandriel always wondered how sexual intercourses were like, and that was totally different from what he thought. He didn’t expected all the warm feelings and the lust and the strong will of having Adam inside him. Was that normal? Was that a sin? Even so, he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel Adam, and that was what mattered.

 Breaking the kiss and stopping moving his fingers inside Samandriel — which made the angel moan in disapproval —, Adam took one of the condoms and put it, fortunatelly fitting well enough to continue his actions. He then pulled Samandriel a little closer and opened his legs again. After a sigh, he asked. “Are you ready? Tell me if something hurts you.”

 Samandriel just nodded, nervous. He settled himself better on those pillows and moved a little his hips, staying in a perfect position to Adam penetrate him.

 Using a hand to help — after a brief massage with the wet hand —, Adam took his penis to Samandriel and started to press it inside him. It was really tight, though the lube, but it didn’t make things difficult. Samandriel bit his own lower lip and groaned. The slight pain was mixed with a really strong, hot sensation that invaded him like a furious wave at the same time Adam was entering him. That was a whole new experience and it was better than he thought.

 Satisfied with the distance he could enter, Adam started to move his hips back and forth. The need to put an end to that lack of sexual activity was making him want to take Samandriel as hard as he could, but that wouldn’t happen. Not in that moment. He needed to be very careful, or so he would hurt the angel. And that could never happen!

 ”O-Oh, Adam!” Samandriel moaned the other’s name. He was panting, mostly because he was too nervous and excited. Adam was above him, one hand placed on the angel’s waist to make him stood still, and another on his shoulder. Samandriel’s backs were rubbing against the pillow as the movements were making his body go slowly back and forth. He grabbed Adam’s shoulders and looked at him. He liked to look him in the eyes in every moment possible, so that one wouldn’t be different.

 Adam looked at him too, but it didn’t last long. He touched the other forehead with his own while pressing his body stronger against the angel’s, penetrating him even more now. Samandriel started to moan louder now and pulled Adam a little closer, as he was asking him to do more and more. And Adam quickly answered moving his hips faster and with more strenght. Samandriel seemed to be less tight now, so he could freely swing his penis inside the angel.

 Oh, and that felt so good! Maybe better than Adam have ever felt. It was so wet, so warm and so comfortable inside Samandriel, he couldn’t contain himself to take him harder each time he moved his hips. And it just made both of them start to moan more. The sound of the bed moving and the collision of Adam’s thigh against Samandriel’s mixed with the moans.

 ”You okay? Is it hurting?” Adam asked between his heavy breath.

 ”I- I am great!” The angel pressed his teeth and groaned, his body was too hot and feeling Adam moving inside him so fast was driving him crazy. “Please, do more. Do more!”

  _Dammit, Samandriel._  Adam grabbed the angel’s waist with his two hands now and pulled him closer, making his body lie down a little more. He rocked his cock even harder inside the other male now, his hips going back and forth very fast. Samandriel was moaning really loud now, it could almost be mistaken as screams of pleasure. He was starting to be out of control, that sensation inside him was too strong and too good! He tried to kiss Adam again, but he couldn’t keep it for more than one or two minutes.

 After all that stress, Adam was finally doing something pleasant. Way too pleasant, he might say. After all that sexual frustation to have Samandriel near him and never be able to touch him, to make the angel his, to feel and make him feel so good, he couldn’t contain himself now. Finally that was all over and he could enjoy his moment with the angel he loved. Yes, thinking about it, Adam really loved Samandriel. He never realized that before, but now… He smiled and slowed a bit his hips movement just to be able to kiss Samandriel tenderly.

 The angel kissed him back and hold him closer. He was feeling happy in that moment. Since the first time Samandriel saw Adam, he felt something special for him. He wanted to be close to the human, to protect him and make him feel good. And, if he was making that now, he was totally satisfied. The only thing that mattered was Adam’s happiness, but the sex was making him he feel way too good too, so he would enjoy it. And he hoped Heaven never discover or punish him for it.

 Adam went back to the fast rythm on his hips and it stopped the kiss. He needed to do that, he needed to feel better Samandriel. He supported his body weight on his knees and pulled the angel’s body, making him lie down completely on the bed now. His legs were around Adam’s waist, so he could embrace him with them and with the arms too.

 Adam continued to rock his hips against Samandriel’s, his cock was being pushed in and off very fast and heavily. The angel was moaning and panting loudly again. Adam laid a little more over Samandriel, taking his mouth to the skin of the angel’s neck. That way, the back and forth movement now made Adam’s belly rub on the angel’s erection, causing a friction there. Samandriel moaned more in response. Oh, that was good. He leaned his head against Adam’s head and pressed the mouth on his ear, whispering incoherent things there. His hands were on Adam’s backs which, by the way, were marked with red scratches. And it would increase soon because Adam was moving faster. He felt the orgasm was near, he couldn’t help.

 Samandriel went from moans to screams. He was numbed by pleasure, and his reactions aroused the young man even more. To restrain himself, sometimes Samandriel bit the other’s shoulder and squeezed his fingers, although it didn’t help at all. And as much as his feelings, his Grace was out of control too. The lights of the hotel started to flash, and Adam lowered again his hips when he noticed it.

 ”Don’t destroy everything, please. We will be in big trouble.” He said, his voice failing a little because of his moans.

 Samandriel looked at him confused, frowning. That wasn’t intentional, he couldn’t hold back what would happen when all that he was feeling decided to explode. Literally. “Just continue, Adam. I- I am feeling that something strange will happen, and I need to feel more of you. Please!” He almost begged.

 Adam sighed and, without thinking twice, obeyed to that. He hold Samandriel’s waist one more time with his two hands and put all his force on his hips. If something bad could happen with the angel’s Grace like that, he didn’t care. At least not in that moment. The most important thing was finishing what they started and feel the best of that.

 Samandriel started to moan really loud again. Adam was moving so fast in that moment that the angel could swear he was only feeling the rubbing inside him, nothing more. And that drove him crazy again.

 Everything was so intense that the hotel lights started to shine again and the window glasses started to vibrate. His Grace was at its limit, as much as his vessel’s body.

 And before the two could realize, Adam left a loud groan escape from his mouth, arching his body at the same time as Samandriel. Their orgasms came together, and the sensation caused by that was so strong that Samandriel’s Grace exploded all the lights and window glasses of the entire hotel.

 Adam would curse something because of that if he wasn’t too busy with his orgasm.

 If someone asked him how that felt, he would never find words to answer. It was too good and intense! His hips continued to move for a moment while his sperm filled the condom he was using, until he had stop completely.

 Samandriel was trembling, his hips moved unconsciously until his orgasm was over, too. He was panting hard, his mind still was kinda numbed. That experience was so great and new and hot! Especially exhaustive.

 Adam pulled his body out slowly, and removed the condom, tying it before he threw it to the trash can near the bed. He would get rid of that later, or so Dean would discover and his life would be over. For the third time.

 Samandriel finally lowered his legs, still trembling, and turned his head to look at the younger. Like the first time Adam saw him that day, the angel seemed innocent even though what they did, and also very tired. He was smiling happily at the human, who felt a warm thing inside him. Not as the lust he felt before, but something tender. And he liked that.

 He lowered his body and lied down beside the angel and embraced him slight. Samandriel did the same, and gave him a little kiss on the lips. “Are you feeling better now?”

  _Despite the fact that now I’m pretty sure our brothers are having sex and probably in the Impala._  ”I’m feeling great.” He smiled. “Thank you.”

 Samandriel smiled even happier. The best thing to him was make Adam happy, and if he could do that that day, it felt like a victory. And also, well, the sex was a great thing. “I feel happy to know. And what we did, it, um… It was good.” He said a little shy. “Really good.”

 Adam felt his cheek heat. “Y-Yes, it was. Did I hurt you?”

 ”No.” Samandriel smiled again. He sighed, and touched Adam’s cheek with the forehead, closing his eyes. “I am so sorry for breaking the hotel.”

  _Oh crap._  Adam looked around and finally realized that all the windows and lights were broken. Also, there were papers everywhere and the groceries he had brought were on the ground. He was so screwed.

 Adam kissed Samandriel one more time, slightly using his tongue to caress the other’s, and then looked at him. “We have to clean up all this mess or we will be very, very screwed. Cuddles later.”

 Samandriel, for the first time, almost laughed. Poor boy. Of course Castiel would discover that his little brother got laid, but Samandriel hoped he wouldn’t say anything. Especially because they used Dean’s things and broke the hotel.

 Next time they would be more careful.  _Next time._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on my tumblr (lepetittortue) with the tag "some cure for stress". :))


End file.
